Look At Me
by MagicSwanQ
Summary: Fic SQ écrite en collaboration avec QUEENDESCENDANT : Après le retour de Marianne, Emma est déterminée à se faire entendre et à comprendre pourquoi le bonheur de Regina est si important à ses yeux. Ensemble, elles vont s'ouvrir mutuellement les yeux et accepter l'évidence... BON Y A EU UN PROBLÈME AVEC MON TRADUCTEUR AUTOMATIQUE? LISEZ LES GENS JE NE PARLE PAS LE YODA
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir je suis nouvelle sur ce forum et poste pour la première fois, j'ai écris cette fic avec mon amie QueenDescendant, c'est ma première fois dans ce genre, le slash! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous nous laisserez une trace de votre passage.**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de Look At Me, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.**

* * *

 **Look at me**

Emma était responsable de la peine de Regina, car encore une fois, elle avait agi sans réfléchir. Elle avait sauvé sa compagne de cellule parce qu'elle était ce qu'elle était, la Sauveuse. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginé que cette femme qu'elle avait secourue et avec qui elle avait lié des liens de par leur condition de prisonnières était Marianne, l'amour perdu de Robin des Bois, celle que l'Evil Queen avait fait exécuter pour le punir. Emma était encore toute retournée par la vision qu'elle avait eu de Regina. Tellement différente et pourtant si semblable à celle qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à… apprécier. Secouant la tête, la belle blonde refusa de s'appesantir plus longuement sur ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en présence de l'Evil Queen.

Evil Queen qui l'avait fait emprisonner et qui n'aurait pas hésité à la faire exécuter pour asseoir un peu plus son pouvoir et son autorité. Mais Emma était quelque peu blasée. Combien de fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Regina avait-elle attenté à son existence ? Et pourtant jamais aucune de ses tentatives n'avaient abouties. Et Emma était persuadée que ne n'était pas dû à une quelconque bonne étoile. Non, pour elle, c'était tout simplement parce que même si Regina criait haut et fort le contraire, elle n'avait pas réellement souhaité sa mort. Elle avait simplement agi comme les gens s'y attendaient, se complaisant dans un rôle qu'elle ne souhaitait plus interpréter, mais qu'elle continuait malgré tout à jouer, plus par habitude que par réelle motivation.

Alors non, Emma n'avait pas réellement eu peur en présence de l'Evil Queen. Même si voir sa mère être immolée lui avait fait un choc. Pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que sa Regina devrait vivre avec le poids de ce crime et que son cœur déjà meurtri serait un peu plus écorché par cet acte contre nature. Pas une seule fois la Sauveuse ne s'était inquiétée pour elle-même. Car après tout, sa mère morte, jamais elle ne verrait le jour. Non, la seule pour laquelle son cœur s'était serré en cet instant était Regina. Et un peu sa mère aussi, même si elle avait su que sa mère réussirait à s'en sortir, déjouant une fois de plus les plans de Regina.

Alors lorsque dans cette cellule miteuse, cette inconnue lui avait annoncé qu'à l'aube, elle serait exécutée, Emma n'avait pas réfléchi, et en dépit des avertissements de Hook, qui lui se moquait bien de laisser l'Evil Queen tuer tout un village, elle avait sauvé cette femme de son funeste destin. Pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord parce que personne ne méritait de mourir pour les crimes d'un autre, surtout pas pour un idiot armé d'un arc, et ensuite parce qu'elle savait que Regina vivait avec le poids de la culpabilité engendrée par ses actes passés. Elle avait voulu un peu soulagé son âme meurtrie et avait donc ramenée Marianne avec elle à Storybrooke lors de son retour du passé. Et en agissant ainsi, elle avait sans le vouloir fait ce que sa mère avait fait, séparer Régina de l'amour de sa vie, son second amour, du moins si l'on se fiait au sort qu'avait lancé la fée Clochette.

Refusant de s'engager sur cette voie, Emme secoua la tête et reprit le cours de sa logorrhée intérieure. Par le passé, à cause de Blanche-Neige le premier amour de Régina était mort, tué de la main de sa propre mère et à présent, à cause d'elle le second l'avait abandonné par honneur, et plus encore par bêtise et lâcheté, pour rejoindre sa femme, la mère de son fils. Mais aux yeux d'Emma, le retour de Marianne n'était qu'une excuse pour en finir avec ce qui n'avait été qu'un agréable passetemps pour le voleur. Parce que pour Emma un homme véritablement amoureux n'aurait pas pris si rapidement sa décision. Surtout en défaveur d'une femme telle que Regina. Robin n'était qu'un lâche qui se cachait derrière son soi-disant honneur pour justifier sa conduite inqualifiable.

Sentant la colère éveiller sa magie, Emma ferma les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle déclenche une catastrophe magique. L'image d'une Regina dévastée la frappa de plein fouet, et un gémissement de détresse lui échappa. Le sentiment de culpabilité d'Emma envahissait tout son être, provoquant une immense tristesse en elle, elle avait mal au cœur pour Régina car sa détresse était en grande partie de sa faute, mais aussi parce qu'elle détestait la voir triste. Elle ne supportait pas cela, même si elle ne savait pas se l'expliquer. Alors qu'elles avaient été les pires ennemies, elle ne supportait pas que la mairesse soit mal. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en même temps que celui de la belle brune, et elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour la soulager de sa peine et la faire sienne.

Le flot tumultueux de ses émotions tourbillonnait follement en elle, la faisant se sentir perdue et plus confuse que jamais. Troublée, bouleversée, elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à Regina. Regina et sa souffrance, Regina et son regard brillant de larmes contenues et d'une détresse si poignante qu'Emma l'avait physiquement ressentie. A tel point qu'elle n'avait voulu qu'une chose lorsqu'elle lui avait couru après. La prendre dans ses bras et lui affirmer que tout irait bien et qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, et que contrairement au sapin ambulant qui lui servait de pseudo véritable amour, elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et ces pensées la déstabilisaient totalement, car elle n'était pas habituée à ressentir cela pour la seconde maman de son fils.

Encore fallait-il qu'elle sache ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement pour Regina. Et là, c'était le flou total. Quel était ce sentiment qu'elle tentait d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même ? Elle avait peur de l'identifier, en fait elle était effrayée, terrifiée même. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça car dans ce cas, elle était perdue… Malgré tout, elle refusait de fuir, de la fuir. Regina avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle et foi de Sauveuse, elle répondrait présente, même si la brune ténébreuse allait probablement se montrer dure avec elle.

« C'est le moment d'être forte et de te montrer convaincante Swan… » s'encouragea-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues en direction de la mairie.

Voilà qu'elle se parlait à elle-même à voix haute. Cette situation lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne retrouverait ses esprits que lorsque Regina lui aurait pardonné la défection de l'homme des bois. Et bien qu'elle soit triste pour son amie, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de savoir cet arriviste hors course. A ses yeux, Regina méritait mille fois mieux qu'un voleur qui reculait au moindre obstacle. Serrant les dents pour contenir la colère que la seule pensée de cet homme éveillait en elle, Emma pénétra dans le bâtiment officiel et emprunta le majestueux escalier pour rejoindre l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Régina, Emma marqua une pause, se demandant si c'était une si bonne idée que cela de confronter la volcanique brune si tôt. Mais en tardant, ne risquait-elle pas d'aggraver une situation déjà explosive ? Ne prenait-elle pas le risque de voir Regina embrasser de nouveau les Ténèbres et lancer une nouvelle Malédiction sur la ville ? Même si son cœur lui criait que jamais Regina ne redeviendrait cette femme prête à tout pour assouvir sa vengeance, sa raison lui intimait la prudence et de faire amende honorable le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il n'y ait des morts. La sienne en particulier.

« Allez Emma, c'est le moment d'être éloquente ! » souffla-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

Effectuant les derniers pas qui la séparait de la porte close, elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais bien sur elle était fermée. Qu'espérait-elle ? Que Regina l'aurait laissé ouverte pour elle alors qu'elle était responsable de son malheur ? Regina devait la détester plus qu'elle n'avait jamais haït quiconque jusqu'à présent, et cette seule idée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et lui donna la nausée. Emma ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elles avaient eu tant de mal à construire, et qui les unissait, quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas question de perdre Regina, et elle ferait tout son possible pour que cela n'arrive pas. Elle pourrait tout supporter sauf ça.

« Régina… je suis consciente que ça soit difficile pour toi, que c'est compliqué mais tu peux être heureuse… » souffla Emma en posant sa main sur la porte pour s'y appuyer.

En fait c'était surtout pour ne pas s'effondrer, ne pas flancher. Tout allait se jouer dans les minutes à venir. Et elle sentait que ce n'était pas seulement le bonheur de Regina qui était en jeu, mais le sien également, car comment pourrait-elle mener sa vie et être heureuse en sachant que la mairesse était à nouveau seule et malheureuse comme les pierres ? Impensable. Elle devait trouver les mots et réussir à regagner les bonnes grâces de Regina. Mais pour cela, elle allait devoir s'ouvrir comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

« Ne flanche pas Emma, tu en es capable… » s'encouragea-t-elle en tentant de rassembler ses pensées.

Elle voulait ouvrir son cœur pour une fois, elle en avait véritablement envie. Pour Regina, elle laisserait tomber ses murs, plus rien ne protégerait son cœur malade et blessée par un manque d'amour et une indifférence généralisée. Elle était terrifiée à cette idée, mais elle savait que c'était la seule chose qui ferait réagir Régina. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même, elle devait s'ouvrir afin que son amie s'ouvre à son tour. Elle devait la mettre en confiance, et elle n'y parviendrait pas sans lui prouver qu'elle-même avait une confiance absolue en elle, et quoi de mieux pour y parvenir que de lui confier des choses dont elle ne parlait jamais, à personne ?

« Miss Swan ! » Gronda Régina faisant sursauter Emma qui n'avait plus l'habitude qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, « Je ne veux rien entendre, aucune excuse, tu es toujours désolée mais tu ne réfléchis jamais aux conséquences de tes actes, être désolée ne suffit pas » tonna amèrement Regina.

Assise derrière la porte de son bureau, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine pour y dissimuler son visage et ses émotions dévastatrices, Regina avait senti Emma arriver avant même qu'elle n'atteigne le vestibule menant à son bureau. Leurs magies étaient connectées d'une façon qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas analyser, et son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine en songeant à la discussion à venir. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir Emma. Parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que la douleur pourrait lui faire dire. Elle en avait tellement assez de tout ça. D'être toujours la grande perdante, d'ouvrir son cœur, de laisser les gens l'approcher pour mieux la blesser et briser son cœur, se jouant de ses sentiments. Sa mère avait raison, l'amour était une faiblesse, et pourtant elle commettait sans cesse les mêmes erreurs. A croire qu'elle aimait souffrir.

Sa vie était loin d'être parfaite, mais pour une fois, elle avait vraiment cru qu'enfin le bout du tunnel se profilait et que le Destin serait clément avec elle. Monumentale erreur. Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était accrochée comme à une bouée à la prédiction de cette stupide fée verte, et qu'elle avait tus son mauvais pressentiment pour donner sa chance à Robin. Il était un peu rustre, mais elle commençait à s'y habituer, et même son odeur perpétuelle de forêt ne l'indisposait plus autant qu'avant. Oui, elle commençait tout juste à se faire à l'idée qu'il pourrait bien être sa Fin Heureuse après tout, car faute de grives ne mangeait-on pas des merles ? Et si Robin était son unique choix et bien soit, elle était prête à l'accepter. Et puis avoir Robin, c'était aussi avoir Roland, et son cœur blessé de mère ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, tant le petit garçon était adorable, et lui au moins semblait toujours heureux de la voir.

Mais la vie qu'elle se construisait à grands coups de compromis et de renoncements venait de lui être arrachée, tout cela parce que cette agaçante blonde qui avait fait irruption dans son existence parfaitement réglée quelques années plus tôt avait décidé de jouer les héroïnes de bas-étage. Parce que mademoiselle la princesse était la Sauveuse attitrée de la Forêt Enchantée, elle s'arrogeait le droit de bouleverser ainsi l'ordre des choses. Et comme bien souvent, elle avait agi sans prendre en compte les conséquences, écoutant son imbécile de cœur plutôt que de raisonner et de voir la stupidité d'un tel acte. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les voyages dans le temps étaient si difficilement exécutables, parce qu'ils pouvaient avoir de terribles conséquences. Et bien évidemment, c'était elle qui payait l'addition, et la note que venait de lui présenter cette maudite blonde était particulièrement salée.

Alors elle avait tous les droits d'être en colère et de se sentir blessée par un tel manque de jugement. Pus que tout, elle se sentait trahie. Doublement qui plus est. Par Emma qui avait ramené dans ses valises cette horripilante Marianne, et par Robin qui avait prouvé qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le lui avait affirmé en choisissant sa femme miraculeusement revenue du royaume des morts. Et elle était soulagée de ne pas lui avoir accordé toutes ses faveurs. Pour une fois, elle avait voulu faire les choses bien et apprendre à le connaître vraiment avant de laisser les choses prendre une telle tournure, et elle en était soulagée. Même s'il n'était pas question qu'Emma l'apprenne. Elle avait sa fierté après tout. Agacée, elle pinça les lèvres, se demandant pourquoi subitement, l'avis d'Emma revêtait une telle importance à ses yeux.

« Regina, je suis sincèrement désolée, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je le suis… » murmura doucement Emma d'une voix faible et désolée.

« Non Emma ! » gronda de nouveau Regina, refusant de se laisser amadouer « Ça ne suffit plus » ajouta la mairesse dans un souffle après quelques instants.

L'énoncé de son prénom fit sursauter Emma, si peu habituée à l'entendre franchir les lèvres de la mairesse, et alors qu'elle aurait dû s'en réjouir, ce ne fut pas le cas. Parce qu'en cet instant, Regina l'avait craché, comme la pire des insultes. Elle déglutit et encaissa le coup, puis ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle ne devait pas renoncer. En venant ici, elle avait su que ce ne serait pas facile et qu'elle devrait batailler ferme pour regagner le terrain que son erreur de jugement lui avait fait perdre. Mais s'il y avait une personne sur cette terre qui méritait qu'elle se batte pour elle, c'était bien Regina.

La brune ténébreuse avait raison, douloureusement raison. Elle était trop impulsive, agissait et réfléchissait après. Cela lui avait toujours joué des tours, lui attirant bien des ennuis dès l'enfance. Avant ce n'était qu'à ses dépens, elle était la seule à pâtir de ses erreurs, mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Lorsqu'elle se trompait, lorsqu'elle prenait la mauvaise décision, elle faisait du mal aux gens qu'elle aimait. Et Regina en faisait partie. Elle déglutit à cette révélation qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Oui, elle aimait Régina, plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer, plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

« Tu as le droit à ton bonheur Régina, tu n'en es pas encore consciente mais tu y as droit, et je ferais tout pour que tu le trouves. » déclara solennellement la sauveuse, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Emma avait tant à dire à Regina. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était une personne fantastique, une personne qui forçait l'admiration. Elle voulait que la mairesse sache qu'elle comprenait pourquoi elle s'était tournée vers le mal à une époque de sa vie où elle pensait avoir tout perdu. La Sauveuse aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui dire que si elle le pouvait, elle aurait accueilli avec plaisir la douleur de la mairesse pour la faire sienne et purifier son cœur, lui rendre sa luminosité d'antan. Oh oui, Emma avait tant de choses à avouer à Regina, elle aimerait tant pouvoir enfin se confier à celle qui, sans qu'elle en prenne réellement conscience, avait pris une place de plus en plus grande dans son cœur et qui en occupait à présent la place dominante.

« Laisse-moi entrer Regina… » chuchota Emma en posant son front contre le verre qui la séparait de la mairesse, si faiblement qu'elle douta que Regina ait pu entendre ses mots.

Emma voulait lui parler les yeux dans les yeux et lui raconter toutes ces choses qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle et qu'elle n'avait jamais dites à personne. Elle ne voulait plus se cacher derrière des faux semblants et se montrer telle qu'elle était réellement, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Surtout ses faiblesses. Emma ne se voyait pas comme une Sauveuse, mais comme une enfant perdue et malaimée qui se donnait des allures de guerrière pour ne pas être blessée. Exactement comme Regina en réalité. Elles étaient si semblables toutes les deux, Emma pouvait sentir ce lien entre elles, et elle refusait de le voir détruit à jamais parce qu'elle était la personne la plus maladroite du monde. Et pour cela, il fallait que Regina et elle puissent discuter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas car Régina n'était pas prête et elle savait que si elle le faisait maintenant, elle obtiendrait le résultat inverse que celui désiré. Regina se braquerait un peu plus, prenant les confessions d'Emma pour des reproches. Mais d'un autre côté, serait-elle prête un jour à entendre ce qu'Emma avait sur le cœur ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Regina percevait la présence de la Sauveuse et se sentait déchirée. Elle voulait qu'elle parte et la laisse panser ses blessures en paix, mais une part d'elle voulait la voir rester et qu'elle la console, qu'elle continue à lui affirmer que tout irait bien, qu'elle lui jure que sa Fin Heureuse était encore accessible et qu'elle pourrait l'obtenir. Et elle se détestait tellement d'être aussi faible. Toute sa vie, elle s'était battue pour devenir une femme forte et indépendante. Sa vie entière n'avait été faite que de souffrance et de soumission. Avec une mère comme la sienne comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Pourtant, en dépit des efforts constants de Cora, elle avait été capable d'aimer. Elle avait eu la capacité d'aimer profondément, mais sa mère lui avait enlevé son amour et cela avait failli la détruire. Puis avec le temps, son cœur avait guéri, même si la douleur était toujours présente, et elle avait réussi à ouvrir son cœur à nouveau. Mais là encore, son amour lui avait été retiré.

« Robin, c'était tellement mieux que rien… » gémit-elle en posant son menton sur ses genoux « J'aurais pu apprendre à l'aimer chaque jour un peu plus… » soupira-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Avec Daniel, son amour avait été immédiat, un véritable coup de foudre. Pas avec Robin. Mais en le côtoyant et en le découvrant, elle s'était attaché à lui, et une profonde tendresse avait envahie son cœur. Ce n'était pas l'amour passionnel et entier qu'elle avait ressenti pour Daniel, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit le cas. Robin était le second choix, pas le premier. Son amour pour lui ne pouvait pas être aussi intense que celui qu'éveillait Daniel en elle. Mais Robin avait son charme, et au moins n'était-elle plus seule. Avec lui, elle avait à nouveau eu une famille, et voilà qu'une fois encore elle avait tout perdu.

« Regina… laisse-moi entrer… » entendit-elle une nouvelle fois Emma geindre, et elle pouvait sans mal imaginer l'expression abattue de son visage et qui la rendait tellement attendrissante.

Par vagues successives et sombres, Emma percevait la peine de Regina, la démolissant de l'intérieur. La reine avait raison lorsqu'elle avait affirmé qu'elle était comme sa mère. Egoïste. Parce que dans le fond de son cœur, Emma savait que même si elle avait su qui était Marianne, elle l'aurait ramenée malgré tout. Non pas parce qu'elle voulait faire souffrir Regina, c'était même tout le contraire, mais parce qu'elle était persuadée que Robin n'était pas sa Fin Heureuse. Il ne pouvait pas l'être alors qu'à ses yeux, Regina méritait tellement mieux que lui. Il n'était même pas beau ou sexy en plus. Il avait un léger charme, mais rien d'exceptionnel. Mais Regina elle… elle était parfaite. Et elle méritait donc tellement mieux que l'homme au tatouage.

« En plus, Clochette a reconnu elle-même que son sort pouvait avoir échoué… » grogna Emma, persuadée que si le Sort était à nouveau lancé, l'issue en serait toute autre.

Mais Regina serait-elle prête à l'accepter ? Par deux fois elle avait cru trouver l'amour, et par deux fois, ses espoirs avaient été détruits. Alors voudrait-elle pour une troisième fois s'épanouir dans l'amour et avoir confiance, oser aimer ? C'était quelque chose qu'Emma comprenait parfaitement. La Sauveuse aussi avait eu sa part de douleur et aujourd'hui elle s'était construit un mur autour de son cœur afin de le préserver. Mais pour Regina, pour sauver ce qu'il y avait entre elles, quoi que cela puisse bien être, elle était prête à abattre ce mur. Mais si elle était prête à abaisser ses défenses, ce n'était définitivement pas le cas de Regina qui semblait bien décidée à camper sur ses positions et à la tenir loin d'elle.

Le silence de Régina fit sortir Emma de ses pensées, et elle soupira lourdement, priant pour réussir à trouver les mots qui traverseraient le brouillard de peine qui enveloppait Regina dans une étreinte glaciale et lui ferait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais tant qu'Emma aurait son mot à dire.

« Régina ? Tout s'arrangera, j'y veillerai… » affirma la jeune femme en caressant la porte du bout des doigts comme s'il s'était agi de la joue de son amie.

Regina souffla d'exaspération face à l'entêtement sans borne de la jeune femme. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était ce qui faisait le charme de la jeune blonde. Emma avait toujours eu la faculté de réveiller le pire comme le meilleur en elle, et en cet instant, Regina n'était pas certaine d'arriver à contrôler la part sombre de sa personnalité. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être seule dans la même pièce qu'Emma. Même si elle avait souvent attenté à son existence, elle n'imaginait plus vivre dans un monde où l'insupportable Sauveuse n'existerait plus. Et c'était tellement déstabilisant de réaliser à quel point Emma lui était devenue vitale. Secouant la tête, elle chassa résolument cette pensée de son esprit.

« Tu déraisonnes ma chère… » se réprimanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

Emma ne lui était pas vitale. Robin l'était. Il était son véritable amour. Et Emma était celle qui le lui avait pris. Exactement comme sa chère mère l'avait fait près de 30 ans plus tôt. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Emma était néfaste et devait rester loin d'elle. Ses intentions étaient peut-être bonnes, mais chaque fois qu'elle voulait l'aider, une catastrophe se produisait, et c'était Regina qui en faisait les frais. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit la grande perdante, peu importait les efforts qu'elle faisait pour prouver qu'elle n'était plus la Méchante de l'histoire ? Emma avait beau lui promettre de tout arranger, ce n'était que des paroles vides de sens car rien ne pourrait effacer le retour de Marianne.

« Eh alors Swan qu'allez-vous faire ? Tuer Marianne pour que je puisse être heureuse ? » souffla la superbe brune en fermant les yeux et en prenant de grandes inspirations pour conserver le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait encore.

Cette réplique frappa Emma en plein cœur et la figea l'espace d'un instant. Elle aurait aimé une autre réponse, elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise que son bonheur c'était elle mais au lieu de ça, elle lui faisait un reproche déguisé. Découragée, Emma réalisa que Regina croyait vraiment que Robin était sa seconde chance de bonheur. Pourtant Emma avait vu Regina refuser ce fait, repousser Robin, puis un jour, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, Regina avait laissé le voleur l'approcher, et le cœur en berne, Emma les avait vu flirter et se mettre en couple. Tout le monde avait paru se réjouir de cette histoire, sauf Emma, même si elle avait feint le contraire. Mais comment aurait-elle pu se réjouir alors que Regina lui échappait chaque jour un peu plus ?

Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Jamais elle n'avait vu Regina aussi heureuse, et si c'était finalement Robin qui lui apportait ça, elle ne pouvait que s'incliner et battre en retraite. Elle ne pouvait se mettre en travers du bonheur de sa Reine. Même si elle était heureuse sans elle et qu'elle-même mourrait un peu plus chaque jour. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Après tout Régina n'avait jamais laissé percevoir un quelconque sentiment envers elle à part la haine, au mieux le mépris. Non en fait le mépris était pire que la haine. La haine pouvait se transformer en autre chose, le mépris, lui, ne se transformait qu'en dédain ou indifférence. Dans ce cas Emma préférait encore la haine, au moins Régina s'intéressait à elle.

Robin avait gagné le cœur de Regina, et elle avait perdu. Et elle ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point ses sentiments avaient évolué depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. A moins qu'ils n'aient été là dès le départ, mais qu'elle ait refusé de le reconnaître, trop peureuse pour affronter les implications d'un tel amour. Et à présent, elle ne pouvait qu'observer le désastre qu'elle avait elle-même engendré. Regina ne voulait plus d'elle. Pas même comme amie. Elle allait devoir vivre le reste de sa misérable existence en sachant qu'elle avait tout gâché.

« Pardon Regina… » murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

A contre cœur, Emma se décolla lentement de la porte, avec un sentiment cuisant d'échec. Lentement, comme pour retarder la séparation, Emma s'éloigna. Son cœur saignait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas due laisser ses barrières tomber, elle savait que les murs démolis, elle aurait mal, qu'on pourrait l'atteindre, mais elle avait pensé que Regina sentirait sa sincérité, son envie de se faire pardonner et son besoin de faire partie de sa vie. Elle avait pensé que cela suffirait à tout arranger, mais elle aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas le cas. Pas après les mots durs que la mairesse avait eus pour elle, le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de s'éloigner d'elle comme si elle avait été le Diable en personne. Et à présent, elle se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais, le cœur en miette et ses émotions à fleur de peau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout reconstruire et cette fois, ce serait une muraille et non un mur qu'elle construirait, et personne ne pourrait la franchir à par Henry qui lui, aurait toujours un accès, un passage secret que lui seul pourrait trouver.

Hook l'aimait, elle l'aimait, du moins elle l'aimait assez pour le vouloir dans sa vie aussi alors elle ferait avec, elle ferait comme si… Après tout, elle était passée maîtresse dans l'art de faire semblant. Alors elle arriverait même à se convaincre qu'elle éprouvait plus pour Hook qu'une sincère affection. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait d'autres options. Et puis ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était née pour ramener les fins heureuses dans la vie des autres que cela signifiait qu'elle aurait le droit à la sienne. Hook pensait qu'elle était la sienne, alors elle saurait s'en contenter. Et avoir un homme qui était fou d'elle et qui était prêt à tout, même se faire greffer une nouvelle personnalité, juste pour lui plaire, n'était pas désagréable. Et peu importait si au fond de son cœur, elle ne cesserait jamais de penser à une belle brune ténébreuse au regard envoûtant…

« Fais-toi une raison Emma, tu l'as définitivement perdue… » murmura-t-elle en se mordant violemment la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

Dans son bureau, Regina s'était relevée en entendant les pas d'Emma s'éloigner, signe qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner, de l'abandonner. Et elle réalisa, le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine, qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la Sauveuse partir. Elle avait beau être en colère, elle ne l'était pas au point de vouloir sa mort. Emma avait commis une erreur, dramatique, aux conséquences fâcheuses, mais une simple erreur, involontaire de surcroît. Et puis qui était le plus à blâmer ? Emma ou Robin ? Si Robin l'aimait vraiment, ne l'aurait-il pas fait passer avant sa défunte épouse ? Rien ne pouvait séparer de véritables âmes sœurs, Blanche et Charmant en était la preuve. Pourtant Robin venait de la quitter sans véritablement hésiter, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une vulgaire distraction pour lui. Et il avait beau affirmer le contraire, elle avait lu dans son regard qu'il ne regrettait pas vraiment sa décision.

« Finalement Emma m'a probablement rendu service… » soupira-t-elle en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Se perdant dans ses pensées, elle se demanda si elle se serait intéressé à Robin sans ce maudit tatouage. Et la réponse était sans appel. Non. Au départ, cet homme l'horripilait et elle avait sans cesse envie de lui arracher les yeux. Ce n'était qu'après avoir découvert son tatouage de lion qu'elle avait commencé à changer d'attitude envers lui. Stupide fée. Pourtant elle ne croyait pas vraiment à ces prédictions, alors pourquoi s'était-elle laissée entraîner dans cette histoire ? Mais si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, c'était pour ne plus être celle qui restait toujours toute seule. Pour une fois, elle avait voulu montrer qu'en dépit de son passé, elle pouvait être aimée et aimer en retour. Et Robin avait dit qu'elle était sa seconde chance de faire les choses bien, ce qu'il était aussi pour elle. Alors elle s'était investie dans leur histoire, faisant en sorte que cela fonctionne, et juste au moment où elle avait l'impression que tout irait bien, et que Robin pourrait bien, finalement, la rendre heureuse, sa bulle de bonheur explosait, et elle réalisait qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusions.

« J'ai agi en véritable idiote ! » maugréa-t-elle en secouant farouchement la tête.

Robin avait été la solution de facilité. Le choix sécurisant. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Ses baisers étaient agréables, mais n'avaient rien de transcendants. Elle ne se sentait pas transporter lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Le monde ne devenait pas plus lumineux, plus mélodieux quand il entrait dans une pièce. Par contre, quand Emma était là…

« Impossible… » souffla-t-elle en haletant légèrement à cette révélation qui lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour Emma, ce n'était pas concevable. C'était contre nature non ? Et pourtant… Et si elle ne faisait rien, Emma allait partir. Alors sans réfléchir, elle laissa sa magie prendre les commandes et perçut un cliquetis dans son dos qui lui révéla que sa porte n'était plus close à présent et qu'Emma était libre de venir la rejoindre. Agitée, elle se mit à avancer vers son bureau, tous les sens en alerte. Et si elle avait réagi trop tard ? Et si Emma était déjà partie, persuadée que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ? Pire, si Emma décidait de quitter la ville ? Si les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées étaient des mots de colère et de reproche ? Non, Emma ne s'en irait pas de Storybrooke, pas sans Henry, et jamais son fils ne voudrait la quitter, elle en était certaine à présent.

« De toute façon, je ne la laisserai pas faire, même si je dois utiliser la magie pour ça… » grogna Regina en s'appuyant des deux mains sur son bureau.

Dans le vestibule, alors qu'elle s'éloignait le cœur lourd, Emma entendit un clic, lui indiquant que Régina avait déverrouillé la porte de son bureau. Elle se stoppa net, les épaules crispées, le corps tendu comme un arc, et l'esprit en ébullition. Étais-ce une invitation pour aller la rejoindre ? Ou bien la croyant déjà loin, Regina avait-elle simplement déverrouillé sa porte, attendant peut-être la visite de Robin ? L'idée que Regina soit prête à fermer les yeux face au comportement exécrable de l'homme des bois la fit frissonner de dégoût et de colère. De jalousie aussi. Pourquoi la mairesse pouvait-elle pardonner à Robin mais pas à elle ? Pourtant Robin était bien plus en tort qu'elle non ? Après tout, si c'était elle qui avait été à la place de Robin, elle aurait choisi Regina sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Emma déglutie, elle ne savait pas si elle devait accepter cette invitation ou non, elle ne savait pas ce que cela impliquait. Et si cela voulait dire qu'elle la bannissait à jamais ? Si cela voulait dire, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la voir ? Si cela voulait dire qu'elle la détestait et que jamais elle ne l'aimerait en retour ? Si cela voulait dire qu'elle voulait lui dire tout cela de vive voix afin d'être certaine que le message passe correctement ? L'espoir était le meilleur des remèdes pour les amours à sens unique mais lorsque la vérité frappait, le cœur se brisait et ne pouvait plus jamais être réparé. Emma n'osait pas affronter ça, n'étant pas prête à perdre définitivement toute illusion qu'un jour peut-être, Regina pourrait lui rendre ses sentiments. Elle, la Sauveuse téméraire, avait tellement peur d'être encore une fois abandonnée, qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire en cet instant décisif.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les amis, voici le chapitre 2 de notre mini fic, Look At Me, un grand merci à tous les reviewers, ça me fait très plaisir, je suis contente que vous aimiez cette fic, j'espère que ceux qui avait lu la version google trad Yoda m'aurons laissé une seconde chance, j'ai eu un incident à l'édition du premier chapitre, Google trad m'a traduit notre texte et vous savez que les traduction de google sont toujours approximatives...**

 **Bref je remercie Queendescendant d'avoir accepté d'écrire avec moi, je remercie mes lecteurs reviewers ou non.**

 **Pour les guests les remerciements sont en bas...**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Revenant sur ses pas, Emma se retrouva à nouveau devant cette porte close qui la séparait de l'élue de son cœur, de la seule personne qui serait jamais capable de la rendre véritablement heureuse. Elle éprouvait une tendre affection pour Killian, et avec lui elle mènerait une vie qui saurait la satisfaire, mais seule Regina pourrait vraiment faire son bonheur. Cela lui faisait bizarre de ressentir cela pour Regina, et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle avait mis des mots sur ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait mis si longtemps à l'accepter et se maudissait d'avoir perdu tant de temps en vaines disputes alors qu'elles auraient pu s'aimer.

Et s'il y avait une chance, même infime, que cela se produise, et bien elle se devait de la saisir. Elle ne pouvait pas être lâche. Elle ne l'avait que trop été dans le passé, et même encore aujourd'hui, et Regina méritait le meilleur. Alors il était temps qu'elle assume et se conduise en adulte responsable. Peu importait l'issue de la discussion qui se profilait. Il lui fallait des réponses car elle ne pouvait pas vivre d'illusions. Elle voulait connaître la vérité, quitte à en souffrir. De toute façon, l'une comme l'autre ne pouvaient plus se satisfaire de cette relation ambiguë. Il fallait que cela cesse. Pas seulement pour elles deux, mais également pour leur entourage.

Emma savait que tant que le doute subsisterait dans son esprit, elle serait incapable de véritablement s'investir dans une relation de couple, et ce n'était pas juste pour Hook. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que Regina se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit et qu'elle ne la repousserait pas de cette façon cruelle et violente dont elle usait parfois envers les personnes qui osaient la contrarier. A moins que la mairesse ne se contente de la tuer…

« Si elle le fait au moins n'aurais-je pas le temps de souffrir de son rejet… » grinça Emma en posant son front contre le verre de la porte.

Poussant sur ses mains, elle se redressa d'un air décidé. Ce n'était pas en restant derrière cette porte qu'elle allait faire avancer les choses. Baissant les yeux, elle fit glisser sa main sur le carreau en verre poli et posa ses doigts sur la poignée, hésitant quelques instants avant de la baisser. Une fois cette porte franchie, Emma savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de marche arrière possible. Le sort en serait jeté, sans faire preuve de mauvais esprit. Mais l'idée qu'elle jouait son destin sur cette action, ne la fit pas reculer. L'heure n'était plus à l'indécision. Ouvrant la porte, elle fit quelques pas dans le bureau et son regard trouva instantanément Regina qui lui tournait le dos, les mains posées sur son bureau.

Ses épaules voutées lui démontrèrent qu'elle était tendue. Emma s'approcha et elle vit Régina se crisper un peu plus. La Sauveuse sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant que leur proximité mettait sa reine dans un tel état de stress. Sa seule présence lui était-elle donc si insupportable ? Pourquoi lui avoir ouvert la porte dans ce cas-là ? Pourquoi ne pas l'ignorer ? Et une fois de plus, Emma se dit que Regina avait bel et bien l'intention de lui donner le coup de grâce, celui qui finirait de briser à jamais son cœur déjà bien endommagé.

« Régina… » susurra Emma avec tendresse en s'approchant lentement, comme pour ne pas effaroucher un peu plus son amie qui ressemblait à un cheval sauvage tentant de fuir un cowboy armé d'un lasso.

En entendant la douce voix d'Emma, Regina se détendit comme par magie. C'était fou l'effet qu'avait cette femme sur elle. Et c'était encore pire lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien. Depuis leur première rencontre, et en dépit de ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, elle avait laissé Emma prendre une place toujours plus grande dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Elle était incapable de rester fâchée contre elle très longtemps, en témoignait la réaction de sa magie lorsqu'elle avait cru que la Sauveuse allait partir et la laisser à sa solitude et à son chagrin.

Mais Regina ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi elle était si triste. A cause de la perte de Robin ? Elle l'aimait énormément, mais avec lui, elle n'était pas totalement elle-même, pas comme elle l'était en présence d'Emma. Non, si elle était aussi malheureuse, c'était parce qu'elle allait une fois encore se retrouver seule, à regarder les autres avoir ce qu'elle désirait désespérément. Pire que tout, elle allait devoir regarder ce pirate de malheur tourner autour d'Emma, la prendre dans ses bras, et horreur suprême, l'embrasser. A cette idée répugnante, une grimace de dégoût et de colère déforma son visage et ses mains se crispèrent sur son bureau.

Emma méritait tellement mieux que ce marin d'eau douce qui se donnait des airs de héros alors qu'il n'était qu'un être infame. L'espace d'un instant, elle imagina parler à Emma du rôle que son soupirant avait joué lorsque Greg et Tamara l'avaient enlevée et torturée, mais y renonça comme à chaque fois. Cela ne ferait que blesser Emma, et Regina n'était même pas sûre que la jolie blonde la croirait, et cette pensée la fit souffrir terriblement. Avec Henry, Emma était la seule personne dont l'avis lui importait réellement, et penser qu'Emma pouvait éventuellement ne pas lui faire confiance lui était insupportable. Mais elle ne devait pas douter, encore moins à cause de ce mollusque de Hook. Emma avait confiance en elle, elle le lui avait bien assez prouvé. Et elle était toujours là pour la réconforter et la protéger.

Même en cet instant, alors qu'elle savait qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'elle passe un très mauvais moment, Emma était venue pour la réconforter, même si cela voulait dire essuyer ses foudres. Une délicatesse et un soutien que Robin ne lui témoignait pas.

« Regina ? » l'appela de nouveau Emma d'une petite voix timide que la mairesse ne lui connaissait pas mais qui la fit fondre un peu plus.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais la jeune femme poursuivit sa route pour arriver jusqu'à la belle brune sans se décourager, ayant bien vu que Regina paraissait moins tendue qu'à son entrée dans la pièce. Quant à Regina, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour suivre l'évolution de son sheriff dans l'espace clos de son bureau. Chaque cellule de son être la percevait, et elle se délectait de cette connexion qui témoignait mieux que des mots du lien qui les unissait l'une à l'autre, indestructible en dépit de leur déni respectif. Finalement Emma s'immobilisa à ses côtés, si près qu'elles se frôlaient, si près que son souffle chaud caressait doucement la joue et le cou de la mairesse.

Emma huma le parfum de Régina qui assaillait ses sens, lui faisant délicieusement tourner la tête, et fermant les yeux pour mieux se délecter de son odeur, la sauveuse se rapprocha imperceptiblement, luttant pour ne pas venir goûter de ses lèvres cette douceur sucrée que ses sens réclamaient de plus en plus. La brunette frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de son amie sur son cou se faire plus insistant, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas lever le bras et attirer le visage d'Emma contre elle. La mairesse déglutit en sursautant légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la sauveuse se poser sur la sienne, prenant l'initiative de ce contact tant désiré.

« Régina, si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais mais je ne peux pas, je suis infiniment désolée, je ne veux que ton bonheur et non ton malheur, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre ta peine et la faire mienne. » affirma une nouvelle fois Emma la voix basse et repentante.

Emma glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Régina et sa respiration se fit courte à ce contact intime. Un léger soupir de soulagement lui échappa en constatant que la mairesse ne se dégageait pas, et forte de cette première victoire, bien que minuscule, elle s'enhardit. La belle blonde, priant pour ne pas franchir une limite invisible établie arbitrairement par la mairesse, se rapprocha d'elle collant sa poitrine dans son dos, et attira Régina à elle. Avec des gestes doux, pour ne pas brusquer sa précieuse prisonnière qui se montrait inhabituellement passive, la Sauveuse posa sa tête sur l'épaule fine et délicate de sa belle brune tout en joignant sa seconde main à celle de son amie, entrelaçant également ses doigts aux siens, puis ramena leurs mains jointes sur le ventre de Régina afin d'approfondir le contact.

A l'unisson elles soupirèrent, et restèrent un long moment ainsi en silence sans oser parler. Le cœur d'Emma battait à tout rompre, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressentis un sentiment aussi profond que celui qu'elle ressentait pour Régina, elle avait aimé Neal, elle aimait énormément Kilian, mais rien ne pouvait être comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait pour la mairesse. Comment avait-elle pu ignorer cela si longtemps ? Comment avait-elle pu l'enfouir si profondément ? Elle aurait dû s'en douter depuis leur première rencontre. Cela avait été électrique entre elles.

Au premier regard, il y avait eu une étincelle qui au fil des temps s'était transformé en un feu qui ne faisait que s'intensifier jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir être contrôlé. Encore maintenant, elle sentait toujours ce brasier qui brulait intensément en elle, la faisant se sentir plus vivante que jamais. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la rivalité maternelle qu'elles entretenaient, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui et si jusqu'à présent, elle s'était voilée la face, elle ne voulait plus se cacher, jamais. Son amie ne la rejetait pas, elle acceptait ce contacte des plus intimes, y avait-il un espoir qu'elle aussi ressente ce qu'Emma ressentait ?

De son côté, lovée dans les bras puissants et rassurants d'Emma qui l'enfermait dans un doux cocon protecteur, Regina avait des pensées similaires. Elle se sentait si bien, à sa place en cet instant, comme si brusquement, toutes les étoiles étaient alignées, et qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le chemin qui la conduirait vers sa Fin Heureuse. Et elle avait encore du mal à croire que ce soit Emma, sa rivale de toujours, qui lui fasse éprouver un tel cocktail d'émotions. Fronçant les sourcils, Regina tenta de se ressaisir. Elle était ridicule et mélangeait tout, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Son chagrin obscurcissait son jugement, et si elle se laissait aller, elle finirait par le regretter, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle faisait simplement un amalgame. Robin lui manquait cruellement, et elle se rabattait tout bonnement sur la première personne qui lui témoignait un semblant d'affection. En l'occurrence Emma. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un transfert, et les sentiments qui l'assaillaient en cet instant étaient destinés en réalité à Robin qu'elle venait de perdre par la seule faute de cette femme.

Avec délicatesse, toujours pour éviter de l'effrayer, Emma fit se tourner la brunette afin qu'elle lui fasse face, et la Sauveuse ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de son amie lui brisa le cœur, stoppant net sa déclaration. Des larmes. Régina pleurait en silence, son regard sombre évitant le sien.

« Régina… » commença Emma avant d'être interrompue par la belle brune qui se dégagea vivement de son étreinte.

« Pourquoi au juste ? » cracha Regina en s'éloignant vivement d'Emma, enroulant ses bras autour de son buste en un geste défensif « Pourquoi es-tu si désolée ? Tu te sens coupable et tu as peur que je ne décide d'en finir avec ta vie ? » poursuivit-elle rageusement en chassant vivement ses larmes, agacée de se montrer si vulnérable.

Tétanisée, et le cœur serré face à la détresse évidente de la mairesse, Emma préféra ne rien tenter pour ne pas aggraver la colère de la brunette au risque de la voir la mettre à la porte. Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre Regina dans ses bras. C'était trop tôt et elle lui avait probablement fait peur. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide par moment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre une accalmie pour tenter une nouvelle approche.

« Alors soyez rassurée Miss Swan, vous pouvez dormir tranquille, je vous pardonne votre stupidité congénitale ! Je ne redeviendrais pas l'Evil Queen ! » gronda Regina en dardant un regard glacial sur Emma qui frissonna.

Emma hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-elle insister ou bien faire semblant de battre en retraite pour mieux revenir à l'attaque ultérieurement ? Ce fut le mouvement brusque que fit Regina pour lui dissimuler de nouvelles perles salées qui la décida à agir. Alors sans gestes brusques et avec une douceur dont elle n'usait habituellement qu'avec Henry, Emma s'approcha de nouveau de Regina et l'enlaçant une nouvelle fois, la serra avec tendresse contre elle, la berçant comme elle le faisait avec leur fils après un mauvais rêve. Dans ses bras, Regina sentit tout son corps se détendre comme sous l'effet d'un sort, et elle tenta de se rappeler pourquoi elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, pourquoi il lui était interdit de baisser les armes.

Robin. Robin était celui qui lui était destiné. Et Emma le lui avait arraché. Emma était son ennemie, exactement comme Blanche l'avait été. Emma était la source de ses souffrances. Et pourtant, une part de plus en plus grande de sa conscience, pour ne pas évoquer sa raison et son cœur, lui criait que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'Emma n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais sa rivale. Quant à Robin… S'il était réellement son Véritable Amour, cela n'aurait-il dû pas être plus évident entre eux ? Au lieu de quoi elle l'avait profondément détesté dans la Forêt Enchantée, et ce n'était qu'en découvrant ce maudit tatouage sur son bras qu'elle s'était radoucie à son égard pour finalement éprouver de tendres sentiments pour lui, bien loin cependant du volcan que faisait naître Emma en elle par sa seule présence. Et cela ne datait pas d'hier.

« Non, je ne peux pas, ce n'est qu'une illusion ! » s'écria Regina en se défaisant brutalement de l'étreinte d'Emma, faisant quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle et de ses sentiments déboussolés.

Sous le choc, la Sauveuse ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment, d'autant qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi pouvait bien parler Regina. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson en manque d'air. Elle avait su que ce ne serait pas facile de mener à bien cette entrevue et s'était attendue à une forte résistance, mais chaque rejet lui était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, et elle commençait à douter avoir le cœur assez solide pour survivre à ce combat. Pourtant il le fallait, car il était hors de question que leur relation se poursuive sur ce rythme infernal. Quoi qu'il arrive, elles ne ressortiraient pas de ce bureau sans savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Regina possédait son cœur, la Sauveuse en avait conscience à présent et ne fuyait plus cet état de fait, alors s'il faisait plaisir à la Reine de le broyer pour se sentir mieux, elle l'accepterait volontiers. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, était que sa douce Regina soit à nouveau heureuse, même si cela impliquait qu'elle-même soit malheureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ce ne serait que justice après tout ce que sa famille avait fait subir à la magnifique brune. Il était plus que temps que la roue du Destin tourne en faveur de la Reine, et elle y veillerait, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle fasse avant de passer de vie à trépas. Et elle dramatisait à peine.

Ne voyant pas de réaction chez Emma, Régina, excédée et sentant les Ténèbres rugir en elle, se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec un telle violence que les gonds faillirent sauter, ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir la jeune blonde. Consciente que tout allait se jouer en cet instant crucial, la Sauveuse se précipita avec rapidité et agilité vers la brunette, la prit par les épaules et presque avec violence plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le mouvement fit se refermer la porte et Régina se retrouva prisonnière contre celle-ci et le corps brûlant d'Emma dont les lèvres forcèrent le barrage de ses lèvres pour y glisser sa langue sans qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que songer à résister.

La surprise passée, Régina sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, le voile de ses doutes se déchirer, et une puissante vague d'euphorie la submerger. Dans un long gémissement, la mairesse se détendit et répondit au baiser de son amie avec encore plus de passion et de dévotion. Leur baiser s'enflamma et bientôt leurs mains se mirent en mouvement. La même exaltation les traversa, les faisant s'accrocher l'une à l'autre, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles ne rêvaient pas et qu'elles étaient enfin là où elles l'avaient tant désiré sans oser le reconnaître, et leur baiser s'intensifia toujours plus, comme si elles cherchaient à se faire pardonner les souffrances que leur aveuglement respectif leur avait infligées à leur cœur défendant.

« Emma… » gémit doucement Regina contre les lèvres douces et fraiches comme une source miraculeuse.

Un doux murmure lui répondit, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau alors que les mains d'Emma se refermaient sur ses hanches la pressant fiévreusement contre son corps ferme et tendre, pesant de tout son corps sur elle, comme si elle craignait de la voir lui échapper. Mais Regina n'en avait plus aucune intention, plus alors qu'elle était certaine qu'Emma partageait ses espérances plus encore que ses doutes. Transcendée par cette révélation, la Reine laissait libre court à ses désirs les plus enfouis et sentit le château fort qui entourait son cœur s'écrouler, lui apportant une quiétude qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée. Accompagnée d'une dose surréaliste d'excitation et de désir fiévreux qui la firent trembler incontrôlablement entre les bras protecteurs et possessifs d'Emma.

Le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes, son sang rugissant dans ses veines, et son corps frissonnant convulsivement sous les douces caresses à peine appuyées d'Emma, Régina enfouit ses longs doigts délicats dans la belle chevelure d'or de sa Sauveuse tandis que cette dernière ancrait ses mains autour de son visage pour l'englober et accentuer le contact. Elles gémirent, disputant une bataille avide avec leurs langues, semblant vouloir dominer l'autre sans jamais y parvenir. Finalement ce ballet endiablé s'apaisa, laissant place à une douce valse parfaitement synchronisée, où elles n'étaient ni rivales, ni soumises, mais l'égale l'une de l'autre. A bout de souffle elles se séparèrent, gardant leurs lèvres en contact comme si les séparer annoncerait leur mort ou une malédiction quelconque.

« Si je suis à ce point désolée Régina, c'est parce que tu es mon… amie… et que je tiens à toi » souffla Emma frottant son nez contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

Emma avait marqué une légère hésitation au moment de mettre un mot sur ce qu'était Regina pour elle, et craignant de se montrer trop présomptueuse, avait fini par opter pour un terme neutre tout en restant affectif, même si elle grimaça intérieurement, tant il était en-deçà de ce qu'elle désirait réellement, de ce que sa superbe Reine représentait réellement pour elle. Régina dont les yeux étaient également fermés, les rouvrit brusquement se dégageant de son « amie » en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« C'est tout ce que nous sommes Emma, des amies ? » s'enquit-elle sur un ton plein de défi en posant les mains sur ses hanches pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise qu'elle regretterait probablement dans la seconde.

Devant le regard dur de Régina, Emma fit un pas en arrière. Aïe. Décidément, elle n'en loupait pas une. Elle qui n'avait pas voulu brusquer Regina n'avait visiblement réussi qu'à la blesser. Encore. Si des médailles étaient décernées pour ce genre de chose, elle en obtiendrait une en or. Pas étonnant qu'elles en soient toujours au même point après tout ce temps. Même Henry se débrouillait mieux qu'elles en matière de sentiments. Pitoyable. Elle soupira en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux et souffla longuement pour se donner le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées tumultueuses. Bien sûr que non elle ne la considérait pas comme une amie, mais que pouvait-elle lui dire sans lui faire peur ?

Emma n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ça, trop habituée à voir ses émotions bafouées et piétinées. La vie avait fait d'elle une femme d'action et non de paroles. Son cœur était emmuré même si les briques étaient fragilisées, elles étaient encore là. Tout comme Regina, elle ne voulait pas encore une fois être blessée, elle ne voulait pas aimer et être abandonnée, c'était l'histoire de sa vie. D'autant qu'elle sentait que si cette fois, cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé sans défense, et même si maintenant elle avait compris pourquoi, cela ne guérissait pas sa blessure. Puis elle était passée de foyer en foyer, et sans cesse abandonnée. Adulte il y avait eu Neal et lui aussi l'avait abandonnée.

Alors non, Emma ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Mais d'un autre côté, si elles refusaient toutes deux de faire le premier pas, de prendre le risque de faire le grand saut, ne risquaient-elles pas d'en arriver au même point ? La solitude. Agrémenté d'un tas de regrets et de remords. Sans parler de ce qu'elles ressentiraient à regarder l'autre vivre une vie dans laquelle elles n'auraient pas la moindre place, si ce n'est celle de l'autre mère de leur fils. Parce qu'une chose était sûre pour Emma. Si jamais elle venait à quitter ce bureau sans que les choses ne se soient aplanies entre elles et qu'elles se soient avoué clairement leurs sentiments, une amitié, sous quelque forme que ce soit, serait tout bonnement impossible.

Face au silence d'Emma, Régina sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Evidemment, ce baiser, n'avait été qu'une tentative désespérée et cruelle de se faire pardonner. Elle ne devait y voir rien d'autre. Sinon Emma ne resterait pas là à la regarder comme une idiote. Du moins n'aurait-elle pas l'air encore plus bête qu'habituellement. Et si en temps normal, Regina trouvait ce petit côté maladroit et idiot attendrissant, en cet instant elle devait réfréner ses envies de meurtre. Emma s'était joué d'elle, et elle ne le supportait pas. Grondant férocement, elle observa quelques secondes la Sauveuse qui restait pétrifiée, et perdit définitivement patience. Puisqu'Emma refusait d'assumer ses actes, Regina allait agir pour elles deux et en finir défintivement avec toute cette absurdité. Joignant le geste à la pensée, elle fit un pas vers la jolie blonde et la poussa sans ménagement.

« Alors quoi Swan, tu embrasses toutes tes amies de cette façon ? Belle a aimé j'espère ! » hurla-t-elle, le cœur saignant de douleur.

La blondinette papillonna de yeux, encore une fois elle était bouche bée. Elle regarda Régina dont les yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, elle y vit de la colère mais surtout de la peine. Et si elle ne se trompait pas, une petite touche de jalousie. Regina était jalouse de Belle ? L'idée était risible et pourtant… Et si Regina était jalouse, alors tous les espoirs étaient permis ! Galvanisée par cette pensée, Emma sortit de sa léthargie et se sentit envahie par un tout nouveau courage.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit comme je viens de le faire avec toi ! » déclara-t-elle en s'approchant.

Prenant sa main elle la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, resserrant son emprise lorsque Regina tenta de retirer sa main dans un froncement de sourcils réprobateur. Mais la rougeur de ses joues la trahit, et Emma esquissa un tendre sourire.

« Tu es tellement plus que juste une amie Régina… » ajouta-t-elle si bas que Régina dû tendre l'oreille malgré leur proximité.

A ces mots, le cœur de Regina exécuta un triple salto dans sa poitrine, et un sourire tremblant et encore un peu incertain étira ses lèvres pulpeuses, attirant inévitablement le regard envieux de la Sauveuse. Plus qu'une amie. Et Emma avait avoué n'avoir jamais embrassé quiconque comme elles venaient de le faire. C'était flatteur et encourageant. Mais pouvait-elle baisser sa garde ? Pouvait-elle laisser ses véritables sentiments s'exprimer pour autant ? Indécise, elle plongea son regard dans l'émeraude envoûtant et débordant d'amour d'Emma et sentit ses doutes s'effacer. Emma méritait qu'elle s'expose de la même façon que la jolie blonde l'avait fait avec elle. Emma avait fait la moitié du chemin, à elle de combler la courte distance qui les séparait encore. Et elle avait enfin l'assurance de ne pas être repoussée cette fois.

« Pour moi aussi Emma… » s'entendit-elle souffler d'une voix basse et ferme.

Sa main tout contre les lèvres d'Emma qui l'effleurait délicatement, elle la fit glisser jusqu'à sa joue qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Sous les tendres effleurements, Emma ferma les yeux de bien-être et pencha légèrement la tête pour appuyer le contact, frottant doucement sa joue contre la paume de Regina qui sourit à son mouvement.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur » reprit courageusement Regina « En fait, je suis terrifiée… toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées sont mortes ou m'ont tournées le dos. » poursuivit sourdement Régina.

Après une légère hésitation, Regina fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à la taille d'Emma et l'attira contre elle dans un geste tendre et ferme à la fois, ne supportant plus la distance qu'elle avait elle-même instaurée entre elles.

« Si tu mourais, je mourais à mon tour » ajouta la reine en collant son front contre le sien, priant tous les saints de ne jamais lui enlever sa vie.

Émue, Emma se contenta de lui sourire brillamment avant de ravir de nouveau ses lèvres dans un doux baiser qui les transporta dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elles et qu'elles allaient se créer ensemble, guidée par la magie de leur amour.

* * *

 **Guest :** merci pour ta review

 **SwanQueen Love :** Merci pour ta review, la suite la voici et j'adore la dualité qu'il y a entre ses deux personnages.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir les amis, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de notre fic avec Queen descendant, j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ensemble, si vous aimez on pourra peut être récidiver.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, c'est adorable mais je vois que ce chapitre à moins plu qu'a t-il eu ? Est ce moins bien ?**

 **Bon je vous laisse lire bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les Guests !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Sentir le corps de Regina s'écraser contre le sien électrisa Emma qui ne se fit pas prier pour rendre son étreinte à la sculpturale brune, pas après avoir été si souvent repoussée. Avec empressement, et avec un soulagement presque tangible, la belle blonde enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa reine sans dire mot, passa ses bras dans son dos et se serra un peu plus contre elle. Emma était émotionnellement à bout. Elle avait lutté tellement de temps contre ses sentiments, contre ses envies profondes et en cet instant où elles acceptaient toutes deux le lien qui les unissait, elle se laissait totalement aller entre les bras de sa compagne.

Depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, elle avait été la Sauveuse et tous le poids du monde avait pesé sur ses épaules et à cet instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était savourer à sa juste valeur le bonheur simple et sans prix d'être acceptée et aimée par l'élue de son cœur. Et si, quelques instants plus tôt, cette révélation lui avait fait l'effet d'un uppercut en plein menton, à présent une paix intérieure encore jamais expérimentée l'envahissait à cette illumination. Elle aimait Régina. C'était aussi simple et aussi compliqué que cela. Elle l'aimait plus que tout et elle ne voulait pas la perdre, pas alors qu'elles étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes, prêtes toutes deux à assumer leurs sentiments respectifs et à se donner une véritable chance de bonheur plutôt que de se contenter de pâles substituts qui n'auraient pu au mieux que les satisfaire sans jamais réellement les combler. Mais elle avait peur, ses murs étaient encore là et lui pourrissaient la vie.

Sentant l'état fébrile de la Sauveuse, Regina resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant pressé contre le sien, et avec une douceur et une patience qu'elle ignorait posséder, n'ayant connu que domination et brutalité dans ses relations passées, la Reine berça Emma contre elle, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait là pour elle, qu'elle voulait tenter l'aventure à ses côtés et que quoi qu'il arrive à l'avenir, elles l'affronteraient ensemble. Regina aussi avait peur, et comprenait donc parfaitement les émotions qui secouaient sa compagne, mais elle refusait de laisser la peur lui dicter plus longtemps ses actes et gâcher indéfiniment sa vie. Elle tenait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré dans les secrets de son cœur entre ses bras, et il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse Emma lui glisser entre les doigts. Elles y étaient presque et il ne tenait qu'à elles de faire en sorte qu'elles atteignent enfin la terre promise.

« Je sais Emma, je ressens la même chose, mais je sais aussi qu'ensemble, nous sommes plus fortes que tout et que nous pourrons faire en sorte que ça fonctionne… » murmura tendrement Regina en déposant de doux baisers papillons sur les tempes et les cheveux d'Emma.

Face à tant de douceur, qui agit comme un baume apaisant sur les cicatrices encore béantes de son cœur meurtri, Emma se sentit submergée par ses émotions, et sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, les vannes cédèrent. Elle essaya d'endiguer le ras de marrée qui envahissait son être mais c'était un véritable tsunami, et rien ne pouvait retenir un te déferlement. Il ravageait tout sur son passage et détruisant tout, emportant dans son sillage destructeur les fondations branlantes et trop fragiles pour permettre d'en construire des plus solides et saines. Dévastée, Emma lâcha prise et se pressa un peu plus contre Regina, cachant son visage dans son cou pour mieux y enfouir sa faiblesse soudaine, même si elle sentait, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, que la mairesse ne profiterait pas de sa vulnérabilité pour prendre l'ascendant sur elle.

.

Régina qui luttait elle-même contre ses propres larmes, remerciant le Ciel d'avoir des années de pratique dans le domaine du paraître, sentit Emma frissonner puis trembler pour finir par entendre des sanglots retenus et douloureux. Son cou fut rapidement humide de larmes, lui faisant instinctivement resserrer sa prise sur le corps frissonnant violemment contre le sien. Elle n'avait jamais vu Emma se lâcher ainsi, et sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté d'être celle en qui Emma avait suffisamment confiance pour craquer devant elle. La Sauveuse, qui était tout en retenue et mettait toujours les gens à distance, se laissait enfin aller à extérioriser ses émotions. Avec douceur Regina la serra fort contre elle, caressant les cheveux de la blondinette, et réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ce contact. Avoir Emma dans ses bras lui paraissait tellement naturel qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles avaient tant lutté avant d'en arriver là.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Emma… » murmura doucement Régina à l'oreille d'Emma, la lui embrassant tendrement.

L'intéressée resserra son étreinte et hocha légèrement de la tête en un remerciement silencieux qui faisait également office d'acceptation aux yeux de Regina, et d'une douce pression sur sa nuque, invita sa Reine à poursuivre ses douces caresses, laissant aller ses doigts le long de son dos. Après un long silence, les sanglots d'Emma se calmèrent pour finir enfin par cesser, les spasmes secouant son corps s'atténuant progressivement. Régina se décala un peu pour faire face à sa belle, essuya de son pouce les dernières traces de larmes qui souillaient encore le visage angélique, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Emma, et elle mordit les siennes d'envie. Elle ne pouvait résister face à cette bouche tendre et rosée, rendue humide par les larmes. Cette bouche tentatrice était un appel au baiser, et la mairesse était incapable de résister à ses envies. Elle n'avait déjà que trop longtemps hésité, les faisant inutilement souffrir. Et de cela, il n'était plus question.

Lentement elle approcha son visage de celui de la blonde qui ferma les yeux à son approche, le cœur battant la chamade. Emma appréhendait autant ce baiser qu'elle le désirait. Rien ne serait plus pareil après qu'elles aient franchi cette ultime frontière. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Non, définitivement non. Elle voulait Regina, la désirait de tout son être et ne pouvait que se réjouir que pour une fois, ce ne soit pas à elle de faire le premier pas. Ou le second, ou le troisième, elle ne savait plus vraiment. Tout ce qui importait vraiment, c'était qu'en cet instant décisif, Regina lui montre qu'elle la voulait avec la même force, la même envie presque désespérée.

« Embrasse-moi… » souffla doucement Emma en sentant le souffle chaud de Regina s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres entrouvertes, signe que la Reine hésitait sur le bienfondé de son action.

Regina ne répondit rien, et Emma crut qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant qu'enfin les lèvres charnues et chaudes de la mairesse ne se posent sur les siennes. Leur premier baiser avait été presque bestial mais cette fois, il était tendre et langoureux. Régina étant l'instigatrice du baiser, força le barrage des lèvres d'Emma avec sa langue pour s'y introduire, rencontra sa jumelle et commença une lente valse lancinante, une danse qu'elles avaient apprise si rapidement qu'elle semblait être innée. Un feu d'artifice de sentiments les étreignit, explosant dans leur ventre. Jamais elles n'avaient ressenti cela et c'est chancelantes qu'elles se séparèrent, le souffle court. Aucune d'elles ne parvenaient à sortir un son de leur bouche, encore sous le choc de la déferlante qui s'était abattue sur elles. Alors elles posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, les yeux clos, un soupir de bien être leur échappa ainsi qu'un sourire d'extase.

« Waouh… » finit par s'exclamer Emma dans un souffle.

« En effet… » approuva Regina dans un rire de gorge qui enflamma un peu plus Emma, lui donnant envie de tellement plus que ce baiser.

Elles se séparèrent à contre cœur, conscientes qu'elles devaient discuter de l'avenir, même si elles ne pouvaient plus nier l'évidence. Peu importait les difficultés qu'il leur restait à surmonter et les réactions probablement hostiles auxquelles elles allaient être confrontées, leur avenir ne pourrait qu'être commun. Parce qu'il n'était plus envisageable, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, d'étouffer une fois encore leurs sentiments au risque de s'autodétruire aussi assurément que le diamant noir avait failli raser la ville. Non, elles ne pourraient plus feindre l'indifférence à présent, et perdues dans le regard de l'autre, elles surent qu'elles ne le désiraient ni l'une ni l'autre.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » s'enquit finalement Régina, tentant de cacher sa vulnérabilité derrière son habituel masque de froideur, mais échouant lamentablement.

Emma soupira glissant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas effrayer Regina ou au contraire lui donner l'impression qu'elle n'envisageait leur histoire que comme une passade, une aventure sans lendemain qui viendrait à s'éteindre comme un vulgaire feu de broussailles. Parce qu'elle voulait tout, absolument tout avec Regina.

« Le dire aux autres » commença-t-elle en plantant fermement son regard dans celui de sa compagne « Je ne veux pas me cacher ou fuir, j'ai assez fui et je suis fatiguée, épuisée des faux semblants. Je ne peux plus me cacher Régina… » soupira-t-elle doucement, espérant que Regina abonde dans son sens et veuille vivre leur amour au grand jour.

La Belle brune pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire de joie. Elle pensait exactement la même chose mais elle ne voulait pas forcer les choses. Elle était si heureuse qu'Emma voit les choses ainsi et n'ait pas honte de leur amour. Mais Emma interpréta mal le silence de sa compagne et se braqua, reculant d'un pas, blessée par ce qu'elle prit pour un nouveau rejet.

« Bon euh… je … je vais … euh … » balbutia-t-elle difficilement avant de se racler la gorge.

L'estomac noué, son cœur se brisait en un million de particules en comprenant que même si Regina l'aimait, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle accepte de s'exposer à la vindicte populaire en dépit des deux plus beaux baisers de toute sa vie qu'elles avaient échangés. Et même si elle mourrait d'envie de secouer Regina pour l'obliger à affronter ses peurs, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la contraindre à s'exposer si elle ne le voulait pas. Mais elle ne pourrait, elle ne voulait, pas vivre de cette façon, comme si ce qui les unissait était quelque chose d'honteux qu'il fallait à tout prix dissimuler. Comment pourrait-elle faire semblant ? Elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas. Elle l'aimait et elle n'arriverait plus à être simplement son amie. Elle l'aimait trop pour cela.

Le cœur en miettes, Emma lutta pour garder contenance, et avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, s'approcha de la porte afin de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce bureau et de cette femme qui lui avait fait croire en un avenir radieux pour mieux lui voler ses espoirs la minute suivante. Juste retour des choses probablement. Et si cette douleur atroce qu'Emma éprouvait en cet instant était le reflet de ce qu'avait ressenti Regina en perdant Daniel puis Robin, alors la Sauveuse comprenait mieux que jamais qu'elle ait fini par lancer le Sort Noir. Dépitée, Emma n'avait plus qu'une envie, fuir le plus loin possible, loin de Storybrooke, loin de Regina et de son amour à sens unique.

De son côté, Regina reprit pieds dans la réalité en voyant l'étrange comportement d'Emma, et le cœur serré, elle réalisa que son long silence avait mal été perçu par sa Sauveuse et que si elle ne réagissait pas très rapidement, Emma allait fuir, croyant avoir été rejetée à son tour. Et pour savoir ce que l'on éprouvait en ne se pensant pas assez bien pour quelqu'un, Regina refusait de laisser sa belle blonde croire une ineptie pareille. Parce que s'il y en avait une des deux qui ne méritait pas l'autre, ici, c'était bien elle et sa noirceur. Vivement, et plus décidée que jamais, la mairesse avança vers Emma pour l'empêcher de franchir le seuil de son bureau.

« Où pars tu ? tu as promis de ne plus fuir ! » s'exclama la brunette en posant une main ferme mais délicate sur l'avant-bras d'Emma.

« Je ne fuis pas, je te facilite la tâche ! » gronda la Sauveuse avec amertume sans daigner regarder l'objet de ses tourments.

« Idiote ! » se moqua tendrement la mairesse en appuyant son geste, essayant d'obliger Emma à croiser son regard.

« Tu m'insultes maintenant ! » s'agaça Emma en se dégageant, la colère montant en elle.

Devant l'air outragé d'Emma, Régina ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Son expression était impayable, et la Reine n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Emma ressemblait tellement à Henry par moment que s'en était à la fois troublant et attendrissant. Et Regina ne se lassait jamais d'observer toutes ces petites similitudes entre son fils et l'élue de son cœur. Et cela ne datait pas d'hier. Et en cet instant, elle riait. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus à feindre l'agacement ou la colère. Elle n'avait plus à faire comme si elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Emma était celle grâce à qui elle avait pu avoir Henry. Et c'était tellement libérateur qu'elle ne boudait pas son plaisir.

Alors elle riait aux larmes, se moquant gentiment de sa compagne, ce qui ne fut guère au goût d'Emma qui tenta de passer devant elle avec un air encore plus renfrogné. Mais la brunette ne la laissa pas faire, refusant qu'Emma la quitte sur un malentendu. Elle emprisonna les poignets d'Emma dans son dos et lui donna un troisième baiser qui les envoya au septième ciel.

« Je désire la même chose que toi pauvre idiote ! » murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres frémissantes d'Emma.

« Mais … » protesta Emma, complètement perdue.

Un autre baiser stoppa net les objections d'Emma, l'amenant à se détendre entre les bras de Regina qui relâcha son emprise sur les bras de sa compagne pour faire glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, pressant tendrement son corps contre le sien, refusant de rompre cette délicieuse étreinte.

« Tais-toi mon idiote ! » la taquina-t-elle doucement en frottant son nez contre le sien en un baiser esquimau qui arracha un tendre sourire à Emma.

« Arrête de m'appeler ainsi j'ai l'impression que tu parles à ma mère ! » grogna Emma avec une moue boudeuse qui attira le regard de Regina vers ses lèvres, lui donnant envie de s'en emparer à nouveau pour ne plus les quitter.

« Ah non pitié Swan, ne me mets pas cette image œdipienne en tête ! » grimaça Regina en frémissant d'horreur à l'idée d'embrasser Blanche à la place de sa fille.

« Tu as commencé, c'est de ta faute ! » affirma malicieusement Emma, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire de l'expression dégoûtée de la mairesse.

« Ok tu n'es pas une idiote, tu es… » commença-t-elle avant d'opter pour les actes plutôt que les paroles.

Régina se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Emma pour un doux baiser, leur arrachant un gémissement de ravissement. Emma noua ses bras autour du cou de Regina, l'attirant à elle pour approfondir le baiser, et la Reine fit glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Emma, la pressant possessivement contre elle.

« Que suis-je ? » voulut savoir Emma tout contre les lèvres pulpeuses, refusant de rompre le contact.

« Tu es celle que j'aime... » chuchota la belle brune dans un souffle inaudible, comme si le fait qu'on entende sa déclaration allait attirer une nouvelle catastrophe apocalyptique sur la ville.

Après un long silence, où chacune d'elle savourait le bonheur simple d'être enfin dans les bras de la bonne personne, Emma se sentie obligée de le rompre.

« Bien, alors tu es d'accord pour le dire aux autres ? » s'assura-t-elle en lançant un regard plein d'espoir à Regina.

La Reine aurait aimé qu'Emma lui rende sa déclaration, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop brusquer Emma. Et puis les mots étaient-ils plus importants que les actes ? Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau, les gestes d'Emma lui avait prouvé mieux que n'importe quel discours qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait d'elle dans sa vie. Et pour le moment, c'était suffisant.

« Oui mais pas maintenant ! » répondit malicieusement Régina en attirant Emma par la main vers le sofa.

Sans que la magnifique blonde ne lutte contre l'emprise qu'exerçait sa douce Reine sur sa main et son cœur, Regina l'entraîna à sa suite, la faisant s'assoir à ses côtés, enveloppant sa main entre les siennes. Tournant la tête vers sa Sauveuse, Regina lui sourit largement. Emma lui rendit son sourire, tout aussi heureuse de la tournure des évènements, puis la mairesse prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

« Je ne sais pas trop où nous allons Emma…je …j'ai… » commença Regina, soudain bien moins confiante.

Elle ne put finir, n'y arrivant simplement pas. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'ouvrir son cœur sans crainte, et elle ne savait plus vraiment comment s'y prendre. Régina détestait avouer ses faiblesses, se sentant vulnérable. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle pleurait Robin, maudissant le sort qui une fois encore s'acharnait sur elle et lui arrachait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tout ça pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle s'était voilée la face et que c'était en réalité Emma qu'elle aimait. Une femme. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était ce fait qui la perturbait, ou bien que ses sentiments ne datassent pas d'hier. Elle avait beau se le répéter encore et encore, cela lui paraissait tellement irréel qu'elle craignait d'être en plein rêve et de se réveiller plus seule que jamais. Mais la Vérité ne pouvait être dissimulée plus longtemps. Elle aimait Emma, et même si cela la terrifiait, elle avait très envie de vivre cette relation jusqu'au bout.

Et le fait qu'Emma soit une femme ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Après tout, elle n'était pas prude ou arriérée, et les relations entre femmes ne lui avaient jamais posé le moindre problème. Chacun était libre d'aimer qui bon lui semblait. Non, ce qui la perturbait quelque peu était que celle qui avait volé son cœur n'était autre que la fille de Mary Margaret son ancienne pire ennemie. Du moins en avait-elle fait son ennemie.

« Je suis aussi effrayée que toi Régina » souffla Emma en posant sa main sue la joue de Regina, la tirant de ses pensées tumultueuses.

Elles se regardèrent intensément, leurs cœurs battant la chamade, les mots étaient superflus lorsque l'on s'aimait si fort, et les émotions qui transparaissaient dans leurs regards suffisaient à exprimer ce qu'elles ressentaient. Puis comme si leurs lèvres ne pouvaient être éloignées plus longtemps, elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion. Un tourbillon de sentiments les étreignit, leur faisant tourner la tête. Elles se laissèrent aller à la magie de l'instant et s'allongèrent naturellement sur le canapé dans un gémissement, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas elles. Perdues dans leur bulle de bonheur et d'envie, elles partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, apprenant doucement à se connaître et à se donner du plaisir.

De ce fait elles n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, livrant passage à un invité indésirable. Ce fut un hoquet de surprise qui les sorties de leur transe amoureuse. Se redressant vivement, comme deux adolescentes prises en pleine action par leurs parents, elles se séparèrent brutalement. Emma ouvrit grand la bouche en découvrant un Killian complètement décomposé. Il fit un pas en arrière avec une lenteur effarante comme s'il ne voulait pas que les deux femmes le voient. Il était sous le choc, et n'arrivait pas à sortir une parole devant la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Il devait être en plein cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement Encore une fois, il avait trop abusé du rhum pour oublier qu'en dépit de ses efforts, Emma continuait à repousser ses avances et il avait halluciné. Mais la proximité d'Emma et de Régina lui prouva qu'il était bien éveillé et qu'il n'avait pas eu de vision.

Pourtant il avait beau écarquiller les yeux autant que possible, la vision cauchemardesque était toujours devant lui. Emma, son Emma, sa Fin Heureuse, allongée sur l'Evil Queen, dont les mains reposaient possessivement sur le haut de ses fesses. Leurs lèvres gonflées et leur allure débraillée témoignaient de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Comment Emma pouvait-elle préférer les bras d'une femme quand elle pouvait l'avoir lui ? Il ne comprenait pas. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait perdu la partie, parce que même si elles paraissaient gênées d'avoir été surprise en pareille position, ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblaient pour autant le regretter. Secouant la tête et sentant la bile envahir sa bouche, il continua à reculer ne désirant plus qu'une chose, réussir à s'échapper de cet Enfer. Atteignant enfin la porte sous le regard empli de culpabilité d'Emma et celui victorieux de Regina, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et comme s'il avait eu le diable aux trousses, s'enfuit en courant.

« Killian ! » hurla Emma en se précipitant à sa suite, Régina sur les talons « Et merde ! » jura-t-elle copieusement en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace du pirate dans le couloir.

« Ton langage ! » la tança vertement Regina avec désapprobation « Et à mon avis, ton pirate est parti se saouler quelque part… » railla-t-elle avec un mépris évident.

« Un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu le détestes à ce point… » commenta Emma en la regardant avec suspicion.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies envie de l'entendre… » maugréa Regina, son regard s'assombrissant en songeant au rôle qu'avait joué le pirate dans l'épisode Greg et Tamara et à leur houleux passé.

« Tu as peur que je ne te croie pas ? » devina Emma en fronçant les sourcils « Où que je réagisse mal en découvrant que vous avez été amants ? » reprit-elle en grimaçant de dégoût et de jalousie à cette idée.

« Hook n'a été qu'un jouet entre mes mains, et c'était dans une autre vie… » affirma Regina avec détachement, et Emma savait parfaitement que pour l'ancienne Evil Queen, le sexe était devenu une arme aussi puissante que sa magie.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse du fait que tu aies couché avec lui… Mais du fait qu'il ait posé les mains sur toi… » grogna Emma, en baissant les yeux, gênée par sa subite possessivité.

« En fait il ne l'a pas fait… » ricana Regina avec un sourire diabolique « Il était attaché par mes soins et avait les yeux bandés… » ajouta-t-elle avec satisfaction.

« Oh ! Alors il n'a rien vu ? » sourit Emma, incapable de cacher sa satisfaction et son soulagement.

« Non, et franchement, il m'a clairement survendu la marchandise… » grinça dédaigneusement la reine.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai bien fait de me refuser à lui… » s'exclama Emma en étouffant un rire.

« Ravie de l'apprendre » souligna Regina en posant un regard possessif sur sa belle blonde avant de l'attirer vivement à elle.

« Je reprendrais volontiers là où il nous a grossièrement interrompues, mais nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que toute la ville n'apprenne que tu m'as lancé un sort pour m'attirer dans ton lit… » lui fit remarquer Emma en faisant courir ses lèvres sur l'arrête de la mâchoire de sa volcanique amante.

« Je parie que la première chose que feront tes parents, c'est de vérifier que ton cœur est toujours à sa place… » souffla Regina en roulant des yeux d'exaspération.

« Je préfèrerais qu'ils acceptent ce qu'il y a entre nous, mais s'ils ne le font pas… et bien tant pis, cela ne changera rien à ma volonté de faire de toi ma compagne… » clama farouchement Emma en s'emparant amoureusement de ses lèvres.

« Je l'espère… » chuchota doucement Regina en s'accrochant fortement à Emma, craignant de la perdre à l'aube de leur histoire.

« Allez, finissons-en, comme ça nous pourrons rentrer au manoir avec notre fils et savourer une soirée en famille » sourit Emma en enlaçant les doigts de la main de Regina pour l'entraîner à sa suite, se sentant prête à affronter le monde pour elle.

* * *

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review contentes que tu aimes !

 **Swanqueen Love :** Merci pour ta review, oui Régina à toujours eu des doutes en amour même pour Henry au début, quant au jour c'est le mercredi comme tu vois ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les gens, voici le chapitre 4 et dernier de cette mini fic, nous vous remercions pour vos review et espérons que cette fin vous plaira autant qu'on à aimé l'écrire.**

 **Merci à Queen descendant pour sa co écriture, j'ai adoré ! Les remerciements des guests c'est en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Alors qu'elles traversaient le hall providentiellement désert de la mairie, Regina ne put s'empêcher de songer à la folie de ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire. Et pourtant, elle avait beau énumérer toutes les raisons qui auraient pu la dissuader de poursuivre sur cette voie, rien n'y faisait. Son amour pour Emma était plus fort que sa raison, plus fort que ses peurs, et elle ne voulait plus feindre. Faire semblant était trop épuisant émotionnellement, et trop douloureux. Et surtout, elle avait l'assurance qu'en dépit de sa noirceur, de leurs passés douloureux, Emma partageait ses sentiments et envisageait son avenir à ses côtés. Pas avec Hook, ce satané pirate, comme elle l'avait cru. Non, avec elle, l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Elle qui avait tant craint d'être à jamais reléguée au rôle de spectatrice de la vie d'Emma se retrouvait en être devenue le personnage principale, et pour ce miracle, elle était prête à tout affronter.

« Seriez-vous inquiète votre Majesté ? » la taquina Emma en la sentant se tendre à ses côtés lorsqu'elles débouchèrent sur le trottoir.

« Absolument pas Sheriff Swan ! » affirma crânement Regina en redressant fièrement la tête, le regard plus défiant que jamais et son fameux sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

« Affronte ça comme tu le fais toujours… » lui suggéra Emma en pressant tendrement sa main entre les siennes.

« Et comment je te prie ? » voulut savoir Regina en lui coulant un regard méfiant, s'attendant au pire de la part de sa compagne.

« Avec ta prestance et ton assurance naturelle… » sourit Emma, le regard pétillant de malice « Et si ça ne suffit pas, lance leur ton regard assassin, ça devrait les refroidir… » pouffa Emma.

« Comme si tu n'appréhendais pas de te retrouver face au manchot et à tes parents… » grinça Regina en levant les yeux au Ciel.

« Killian est déjà au courant alors… » commença Emma en haussant les épaules « Quant à mes parents… ça va leur faire un putain de choc, c'est clair, mais… » reprit Emma avant de s'interrompre comme pour rassembler ses pensées « Mais c'est ma vie. Et il est temps que je la vive pour moi et non pour satisfaire les autres… »

« Plus de fuite ? » s'assura Regina sans parvenir à cacher son soulagement.

« Je ne fuirais pas si tu en fais autant… » répliqua fermement Emma alors qu'elles s'immobilisaient quelques secondes pour laisser passer Archie et Pongo qui les regarda avec un sourire entendu, comme si les voir main dans la main était parfaitement normal.

« On dirait bien que certains avaient compris avant nous… » remarqua Emma en souriant à Archie qui reprit tranquillement sa route, tracté par Pongo.

« Il semblerait en effet… » souffla Regina en arquant un sourcil dubitatif, ne pouvant s'empêcher de douter que tous réagissent avec le flegme du cricket.

Perdues dans leur discussion, elles finirent par s'immobiliser devant le Granny's, sachant qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'elles y trouvent les parents de la blonde ainsi que ce cher Crochet. Le Granny était le quartier général des gentils de cette ville, et dès qu'il y avait une crise, c'était dans le restaurant de la doyenne de la ville que tous convergeaient, comme des moutons bien dressés. Et lorsqu'une victoire était à fêter, c'était également dans ce lieu qu'avait lieu la célébration. Regina en savait quelque chose, elle qui avait souvent été la raison de ces réunions, pour une raison ou une autre.

Et elle se demanda si sa relation avec Emma ne risquait pas de l'exclure une nouvelle fois de ce stupide club dans lequel elle avait eu tant de difficultés à être acceptée. Et pourtant, si c'était le prix à payer, elle l'accepterait, tant qu'elle pouvait avoir Emma et Henry. Après tout, de son point de vue, c'était un échange plus qu'équitable et qui était gagnant pour elle.

« Prête ? » s'assura Emma en étudiant les traits impassibles de sa Reine, tentant de lire en elle.

« Finissons-en Emma… » souffla Regina en se redressant, adoptant cette attitude altière qui avait le don de chambouler totalement la blonde.

« J'ai le droit à un baiser d'encouragement ? » minauda Emma en venant se coller contre Regina, le regard braqué sur les lèvres pulpeuses et attractives de sa belle amante.

« Pas question… » la rabroua Regina sans pour autant reculer « Mais si notre annonce ne déclenche pas de catastrophe nucléaire, et que nous pouvons rentrer à la maison sans être poursuivies par une horde de villageois déchaînés, peut-être auras-tu droit à une récompense… » susurra Regina d'une voix de gorge qui assécha la bouche d'Emma.

« De toute façon, le premier qui dit un truc de travers, je l'assomme et le colle en cellule pour la semaine ! » annonça sereinement Emma, une lueur déterminée dans le regard, faisant doucement sourire Regina qui connaissait bien cette expression.

« Et pour quel motif ? » voulut savoir Regina, touchée et attendrie par l'instinct protecteur d'Emma.

Si elle avait encore eu quelques doutes, Emma venait de les balayer définitivement. Même la perspective d'affronter ses parents et d'essuyer leur colère, et pire leur déception ne la faiait pas douter et reculer. Emma était prête à la défendre, à les défendre pour avoir le droit de vivre la vie qu'elle avait choisi, et c'était un cadeau inestimable. Subrepticement, Regina se demanda si sa Sauveuse avait idée de la valeur du présent qu'elle lui faisait en la faisant passer en priorité avant d'hausser les épaules. Connaissant Emma et son abnégation naturelle, c'était peu probable, ce qui rendait ce don encore plus précieux. Et Regina ferait tout pour que jamais Emma n'ait à regretter son choix, même si cela signifiait apprendre à composer avec cette bande d'imbéciles congénitaux.

De son côté, Emma réfléchissait aux motifs qui pourraient lui permettre de flanquer les plus récalcitrants et virulents en prison sans donner l'impression d'outrepasser son autorité, lorsqu'un sourire illumina ses traits. Elle ignorait si un tel crime existait dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais les habitants de Storybrooke, même s'ils avaient été coupés du reste du monde durant vingt-huit années, avaient dû en entendre parler, et cela lui suffidait amplement. En plus, elle n'inventait rien et cela faisait partie des lois les plus anciennes de son monde d'adoption, alors ceux qui étaient portés sur la tradition ne pourrait rien y redire.

« Pour crime de lèse-majesté ! » clama fièrement Emma avec un sérieux qui dérouta Regina.

« Emma, je ne suis pas sûre que leur rappeler que j'ai été leur reine soit des plus judicieux… » marmonna Regina qui commençait à douter que leur entreprise soit des plus judicieuses.

« Et bien tu es une reine et je suis… même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre… une putain de princesse… » rétorqua Emma avec une moue dégoûtée « Alors le premier qui te regarde de travers ira faire connaissance avec une de mes cellules… »

« Tu crois qu'un jour, tu arriveras à surveiller ton langage ? » soupira Regina en secouant la tête d'un air excédé.

« Et perdre une occasion de te voir arborer cette expression ? Sûrement pas ! » sourit joyeusement Emma avant de voler un chaste baiser à la mairesse puis de l'entraîner résolument vers le petit restaurant familial.

Leur entrée fut saluée par un léger silence avant que les conversations ne reprennent. Bien sûr, de temps en temps, des regards inquiets se posaient sur elles, mais puisque la Sauveuse et la Reine paraissaient en bon terme, et que visiblement ils n'avaient pas à craindre de subir une énième malédiction, leur intérêt se dissipa bien vite.

« Killian est là-bas » chuchota Emma en lui désignant le fond de la salle.

Tournant la tête, Regina repéra son ancien rival et ricana en le voyant attablé seul à une table, l'air plus misérable que jamais. Les yeux rivés sur son verre, qui elle en était certaine, contenait plus de rhum qu'autre chose, il avait les épaules voûtées et paraissait dévasté. Mais Regina l'avait vu après la perte de Milah, et il avait beau dire, ce qu'il éprouvait pour Emma n'avait rien de comparable. Non, ce qui mettait le pirate dans cet état, c'était sa fierté de mâle qui avait été égratignée. En bon forban qui se respectait, il ne supportait pas la défaite. Et surtout, à ses yeux, Emma avait été sa chance de récupérer ce que Rumplestinskin lui avait arraché en tuant son amour. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'Emma représentait que la jeune femme en elle-même qu'il pleurait. Il fallait simplement qu'il en prenne conscience, et Regina se réjouissait d'être celle qui lui ferait entendre raison. De gré ou de force.

« Interdiction d'utiliser la magie » l'avertit Emma en sentant le flux électrique et attractif qui éveillait comme un écho en elle et devenu si familier s'éveiller chez la ténébreuse brune.

« Hey les mamans ! » les salua Henry en s'élançant joyeusement vers elles, les enlaçant de concert « Tout va bien ? » voulut-il savoir, cherchant à être rassuré.

Le retour de Marianne risquait de tout gâcher. Bien sûr il était heureux de savoir qu'une vie avait été sauvée, mais que cela se fasse au détriment du bonheur tout neuf de sa mère adoptive était cruel. Encore plus en sachant que c'était la faute de sa mère biologique, même si celle-ci n'avait eu aucune idée de la véritable identité de la femme qu'elle avait sauvée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais ce n'était pas le rôle d'Emma qui l'avait mis en colère. Sa mère n'avait fait que ce pour quoi elle était née après tout. Restaurer les fins heureuses, et en sauvant Marianne, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait.

Non, ce qui l'avait rendu fou de rage, c'était l'attitude de Robin. Lui qui lui avait affirmé qu'il aimait sincèrement Regina et qu'il était prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse venait de lui prouver que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Il suffisait que sa femme revienne d'entre les morts pour qu'il oublie totalement son soi-disant amour pour la Reine et retombe dans les bras de son épouse. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'assumait même pas ses sentiments et paraissaient prêts à jouer sur les deux tableaux, ce qui aux yeux d'Henry était tout bonnement inadmissible. Sa mère méritait mieux que de se retrouver confiner dans le rôle de la maîtresse, et il ne laisserait pas Robin ridiculiser sa mère de la sorte et l'utiliser comme distraction le temps qu'il se décide à agir comme un homme.

« Tout va parfaitement bien mon chéri » le rassura tendrement Regina en passant une main caressante sur sa joue, le ramenant à leur conversation.

« Ouais gamin, tout est plus que parfait » renchérit Emma avec un sourire un peu niais qui fit arquer un sourcil à leur fils.

Etonné, Henry observa ses mamans avec attention, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait changé pour que nulle trace de colère, de rancœur, voire même de haine ne subsiste dans leurs regards. Lui qui avait eu peur que ses deux mamans redeviennent les ennemies qu'elles avaient longtemps été n'avait visiblement aucune inquiétude à avoir. IL n'arrivait pas encore à décrypter la nouvelle flamme qui faisait irradier le regard de ses mamans, mais cela ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Pas quand elles paraissaient en paix et… heureuses. Alors peu lui importait ce qui avait provoqué ce revirement, il ne laisserait personne risquer d'y mettre un terme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là toutes les deux ? » les interpela violemment Hook en se levant d'un bond après avoir réalisé leur présence.

En parlant du diable… songea Henry en adressant un regard mauvais à Hook. Il appréciait le pirate, mais tout comme Robin, il estimait qu'il n'était pas digne de sa mère blonde. Et visiblement, celle-ci en était arrivée à la même conclusion, pour son plus grand soulagement. Arquant un sourcil, il constata que la colère du capitaine était dirigée vers sa mère brune et que celle-ci le défiait du regard avec un sourire victorieux. Henry en déduisit donc que Regina avait fini par révéler la vérité à Emma qui avait immédiatement rompu avec le pirate, ce qui expliquait que ce dernier s'était réfugié dans l'alcool, comme si cela allait l'aider à arranger les choses avec Emma.

« Nous devons parler Killian » soupira Emma en se plaçant instinctivement entre sa famille et le pirate.

Son geste chevaleresque n'échappa à personne, et un silence religieux s'instaura comme par magie, faisant lourdement soupirer Regina. Autant pour un peu de discrétion. Mais au moins lorsque cette déplaisante conversation serait terminée, toute la ville saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Sentant le regard insistant d'Henry peser sur elle, la mairesse tourna la tête et lui sourit tendrement, ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète, mais en avisant son expression, elle comprit que son fils était en train d'assembler les pièces du puzzle, et que bientôt il en tirerait la bonne conclusion, et son cœur se serra en songeant qu'il pourrait désapprouver et mettre son veto.

« Pourquoi faire ? » gronda le pirate en brandissant furieusement son crochet, faisant chuchoter autour de lui et Regina se tendit, à nouveau focalisée sur Hook, craignant que le pirate n'agresse physiquement son amour.

« Surveillez vos gestes pirate… » le prévint-elle d'un ton lourd de menace qui suscita d'autres chuchotements.

« Sinon quoi sorcière ? » ricana Hook avec un regard haineux.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis Killian » intervint froidement Emma en le foudroyant du regard, serrant les poings de colère.

« Comme c'est mignon, la Sauveuse qui vole au secours de son amante… » railla Hook avec mépris « C'est parce que je vous ai empêchée de vous envoyer en l'air que tu es de si mauvaise humeur Amour ? » reprit-il d'une voix forte en les défiant du regard.

« Et toi, c'est parce que j'ai toujours refusé de répondre à tes avances que tu te comportes comme un sale con ? » cracha Emma d'une voix glaciale.

« Emma, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » intervint Mary Margaret en étouffant un rire nerveux et incrédule.

« C'est vrai que personne ne doit encore être au courant… » jubila Hook avant de grimper sur une banquette pour se mettre debout sur une table.

« Tu es ridicule Killian, descends tout de suite ! » gronda Emma en s'avançant pour tenter de le stopper.

« Ecoutez tous ! » cria-t-il d'une voix de stentor, un sourire vengeur aux lèvres « Votre précieuse Sauveuse s'envoie en l'air avec votre ennemie jurée, la source de tous vos maux dans votre dos ! » annonça-t-il triomphalement.

« Je peux utiliser la magie maintenant ? » gronda furieusement Regina qui avait bien du mal à se contenir.

« Envoie le cuver dans une cellule, ça lui fera du bien » approuva Emma d'une voix sans timbre en fixant sa mère qui était restée tétanisée par l'annonce du pirate.

« Bon vent pirate ! » lança Regina avant de faire disparaître Hook d'un mouvement gracieux du poignet.

Les murmures se firent plus insistants, comme le bourdonnement de guêpes en colère, faisant soupirer de plus belle Regina qui dû se retenir pour ne pas tous les incendier sur place. Mais si elle voulait que leur amour soit accepté, elle allait devoir mettre de l'eau dans son vin, même si cela allait énormément lui coûter. Mais elle savait que si elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, Emma et Henry lui feraient la tête, et elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre la situation qu'elle avait connu quelques mois plus tôt. Elle, seule dans son manoir, et ses amours chez les Charming.

« Où as-tu envoyé Hook ? » voulut savoir David, son regard passant de sa fille à Regina sans réussir à s'immobiliser.

« Dans une cellule David, même si j'aurais aimé lui réserver un sort beaucoup moins clément » annonça Regina d'un ton mordant qui en fit grimacer plus d'un.

« Est-ce que ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? » demanda Henry qui les fixait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'excitation.

« Oui gamin, ta mère et moi en avons assez de faire semblant et de nous perdre dans des liaisons sans avenir… » commença Emma en venant poser une main fébrile sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Henry, nous aurions préféré te l'annoncer autrement, mais, même s'il ne s'est encore rien passé entre Emma et moi, nous avons compris que nous ne pouvions pas être heureuse l'une sans l'autre et nous avons décidé de voir si ce n'était pas là qu'était notre fin heureuse » poursuivit Regina en venant poser sa main sur l'autre épaule d'Henry.

« Mais Henry, si jamais c'était trop dur pour toi, nous… » reprit Emma en échangeant un regard déchiré avec Regina.

« Non, non… » protesta immédiatement Henry en secouant vivement la tête « C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre, mais pas parce que vous êtes deux femmes… » les rassura Henry en leur souriant doucement.

« Alors quoi ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire mon chéri » affirma Regina en se détendant légèrement, rassurée de savoir que leur fils ne leur demanderait pas de mettre un terme à leur relation.

« Vous avez toujours donné l'impression de vous détester. Au pire, vous vous tolériez, et encore, uniquement pour moi… » tenta d'expliquer Henry, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il tentait de rassembler ses pensées.

« Henry, nous… » voulut se justifier Emma, se sentant coupable du trouble dans lequel semblait avoir plongé la révélation de Hook auprès de leur fils.

« Et finalement, je me dis qu'en fait, vous avez choisi d'exprimer vos sentiments par la colère, parce que c'était la seule façon dont vous le pouviez, la seule façon que les gens étaient prêts à accepter… » marmonna Henry, sa voix vibrant de colère.

Emma et Regina échangèrent un long regard douloureux, tant les paroles de leur fils firent écho en elles. Elles n'avaient jamais pensé à tout ça, mais Henry avait raison. Chacune d'elle s'était cantonné dans le rôle qui avait arbitrairement été écrit pour elles, sans oser s'en défaire de peur de s'attirer les foudres de leurs concitoyens.

« Et je voulais vous demander pardon, parce que je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste… » s'excusa piteusement Henry en baissant honteusement le regard.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Henry, nous aussi il nous aura fallu du temps pour accepter nos sentiments, et encore plus pour nous sentir assez fortes pour affronter la ville… » l'interrompit Regina en l'étreignant tendrement.

« Regina a raison Henry. La route a été longue et douloureuse pour toutes les deux, mais au final, cela nous a permis de comprendre que l'on ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'évidence, et si notre histoire doit déranger, voire même choquer, et bien tant pis. Je préfère vivre de cette façon que de passer le reste de ma vie avec le cœur broyé d'avoir laissé passer ma chance d'être heureuse et épanouie auprès de la femme de ma vie… » déclara Emma en venant enlacer mère et fils, indifférente aux regards qui pesaient sur eux.

« Je vous aime les mamans, et si vous êtes heureuses, alors c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour l'être aussi » conclut Henry en se lovant dans l'étreinte de ses mères.

De nouveaux chuchotements se firent entendre, chacun y allant de son commentaire, mais la petite famille n'y prêtait pas vraiment d'attention, perdus dans leur bulle de bonheur. Maintenant qu'elles avaient l'assurance que leur fils ne s'opposerait pas à leur histoire naissante, elles ne craignaient plus rien ni personne.

« Je… » retentit soudain la voix aiguë de Mary Margaret, les faisant se tendre instantanément.

« J'ai failli oublier les deux idiots… » soupira Regina pour que seuls Emma et Henry l'entendent.

« Ne commence pas Regina… » l'avertit Emma avec un regard faussement noir démenti par la lueur rieuse de son regard.

« Vous deux ensembles, c'est ... » tenta une nouvelle fois Blanche en échangeant un regard intense et chargé en émotion « c'est… juste… » lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un long souffle tremblant.

« Euhhhhhh…. » bafouilla Emma en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension « C'est juste quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

« C'est juste Emma, cela me paraît tellement évident quand j'y réfléchis que je me sens bête de ne pas avoir compris avant… » clarifia Blanche en souriant tendrement à sa fille.

« Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord ? » s'étonna Emma en écarquillant les yeux alors que Regina arquait un sourcil dubitatif.

« Je n'ai pas à être d'accord Emma. Nous sommes tes parents, mais tu es une femme adulte, et tu es assez grande pour prendre tes propres décisions… » sourit Blanche avec indulgence.

« Ta mère a raison Emma, et si c'est Regina que ton cœur a choisie, et bien soit. L'amour ne nous demande pas notre avis avant de s'installer dans nos cœurs, et c'est une bonne chose. Et puis Regina a changé, elle a prouvé qu'elle avait sa place dans notre famille, et votre amour ne fera que renforcer les liens qui vous unissaient déjà » reprit David, faisant écho aux paroles de bénédiction de sa femme.

« Merci, vraiment » finit par dire Regina, un sourire sincère étirant largement ses lèvres et illuminant son visage.

Comprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas de drame, le restaurant se vida peu à peu, et après quelques minutes à continuer à discuter avec ses parents, la famille enfin réunie comme il se devait depuis l'instant où Henry avait fait chanter Emma pour l'obliger à le suivre à Storybrooke, prit la direction du manoir, aucune des deux femmes n'envisageant qu'il en soit autrement. La malédiction de Régina avait été rompue par la Sauveuse qui lui avait rendu elle-même sa fin heureuse…

* * *

 _ **Voila !**_

 _ **Guest : Merci à toi pour ta review.**_

 _ **J'espère vous retrouver pour mon autre fic my Immortal ...**_


End file.
